Oops
by WhostuckLov3
Summary: Basically, I write one-shots for randomly generated pairings. Any intense triggers will be listed before the actual one-shot. The songs matched with the couple is the song that I thought of while writing If you want, give me a list of characters and I'll mix them up to get random couples. (I usually only do one story per pairing, but if it's a personal favorite, I might do two.)
1. PinkyJohnny

Pinky/Johnny (Broken- Lauren Hoffman)

She'd always had a fascination with those less fortunate than her. Attending Bullworth opened her eyes. Suddenly, Derby and Bif and Chad were singular people out of many diverse people.

There were the annoying nerds like Earnest and Cornelius. There were ridiculously unintelligent beings named Wade and Russel. There were those that hung around wherever they pleased and mingled with whoever. Then, there were the Greasers.

There was always something that attracted Pinky to the clique. They lived in the slums. They were the bad ones. They were the ones her parents cringed at.

She wasn't completely oblivious to Greaser culture. She'd seen Grease and The Outsiders and Rumble Fish. It was just a shock to see them in person. It was also a shock to realize that they weren't the same thing.

Vance was too vain to be one. Hal was a self-conscious worry-wart. Ricky bitched about his ex-girlfriend all the time, showing his dependency. Lola was a bit too out there.

There was one that stood out in Pinky's eyes. His name was Johnny. Johnny Vincent.

He always had that laid back, tough guy attitude that just made girls swoon. Pinky was not any different from the others. Every time he lit a cigarette, her heart swelled and pounded. Her eyes would become fixed on his lips as smoke poured out from the gap between them. Then suddenly, the lips would close to form a smirk and when Pinky would look up to his eyes, they would already be there.

That was Johnny, after all. One step ahead of the game. And oh, the games he liked to play.

He wasn't afraid to get violent or to fight. She would sometimes send Parker over to New Coventry and watch Johnny take him down. The way he moved while he was fighting was... hot, to be blunt.

In Chemistry, she noticed the way he changed. He was so focused, but it was probably because Lola was not in their class and he wasn't allowed to smoke. Pinky longed for Chemistry every single day. It was her favorite. They wouldn't meet by chance encounter. They would meet at a scheduled place and that was exciting.

"Hey, Aquaberry."

Pinky turned, infuriated that someone would dare refer to her as 'Aquaberry', but her demeanor quickly changed.

There, leaned against the wall, wispy smoke rising from a cigarette between his lips, was Johnny Vincent.

"What?" she replied, hands on hips. Her heart was racing, and she hoped she wasn't blushing.

"What was our Chemistry project again?" he questioned, taking in a drag.

She watched him for a moment before answering, "Um, read 20 pages of the Potassium section and answer the questions." Her pulse began to slow. It was common conversation. It was nothing out of the blue. She was nothing more than another girl.

"Y'know," he began, throwing his cig on the ground and stomping it out, hands in pockets, "I'm not all that good at Chem."

"I don't believe you for a minute. You're always so focused!" she blurted. His eyes flicked up to hers.

"You pay attention to me, huh?"

She pressed her lips together tight, her pulse racing again. Did she really admit that? Did she really just admit that to him of all people?

"Not specifically. I don't need to get good grades! My daddy can get me a job anywhere I want one."

"It don't seem that way when you're taking notes," he retorted, stepping closer.

"I can't _fail _a class, imbecile. I just don't have to ace one," she spat back, hands clutching at the bottom of her skirt.

"How about we meet up somewhere and work on that homework together," Johnny suggested, looking up at the sky. Pinky liked the way his neck looked when it was stretched out. His jaw was so defined and she noticed a few faint scars, most likely from fighting.

"Why would I hang out with you?! I have better things to do than that."

"Like get ignored by Derby?"

Pinky looked over. Her feet were getting tingly already. He'd struck a nerve, and he _knew _it.

"Well, I'm right, ain't I?" Johnny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That..." She fixed her posture and glared. "That is not true!"

"My offer still stands, but if you aren't gonna do it, I might as well get one of the nerds to do it for me," he responded, challenging her.

"I'll help you, but it's not for your benefit. I wouldn't want to associate myself with anyone who willingly speaks to them," Pinky replied, her face tingling with warmth.

"Alright, alright. Meet me at that crab shack place on your side of town."

As soon as he was out of sight, she broke into a mile wide grin.


	2. PeteyZoe

Petey/Zoe (A Million Different Ways -Joel Faviere)

She was off-limits. That was something everyone knew from the moment she stepped past the gates and into Jimmy's arms. Petey respected that. Friends before girls, he would remind himself. He owed that to Jimmy.

Sure, the three hung out together often. Movie nights, gos sessions... Whatever they felt like doing.

Then Jimmy started to get distant from Zoe. They went from hardcore makeout sessions to sitting next to each other with no physical contact. Petey knew what was up. Jimmy liked someone else. Jimmy had liked someone else for a long while.

Zoe picked up on it too. She didn't say anything because it would be a "soft" thing to do. Sure, she would defend herself against the hoard of girls after her man, but he wasn't really hers anymore.

That's why the first time Petey kissed her, his heart was beating faster than ever. Jimmy was in the other room, her shirt was dipping just the slighest bit too low, and he had no idea what to do with his hands.

After the first kiss, the others got easier and easier. After the first kiss, things got heated.

Moving from a secluded room to the back entrance of the Girls' dorm almost killed him. _Anyone _could see them. Anyone could tell Jimmy. Anything could happen.

Then they began taking an even bigger risk. They migrated their "meetings" into Zoe's room behind closed doors. Seeing the faint purple on her collarbone the next days always excited him.

Then, Jimmy took a step. He let Zoe go. Petey, of course, was overjoyed. He didn't have to be secretive anymore. He could hug her in the hallways, he could hold her hand walking through Bullworth, and he could kiss her between classes.

Zoe thought differently.

She shut him out. She spent days in her room, sitting on her bed, head in hands. Depsite everything she'd told herself, she would always love Jimmy. Even though Petey stood outside the Girls' dorm all night nearly every night, she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She'd always been strong. At least, that's what she thought. She began to doubt herself, and her walls of confidence crumbled.

Petey definitely had motivation to speak to her, but he didn't have the guts. Gary was right. He was a weakling. If he couldn't talk to a girl that he _knew _liked him, he couldn't do anything. _Gary was right. He never lied. _

That was the last night he stood outside the dorm.


	3. PinkyJohnny II

**_(By request, I did a continuation of the Pinky/Johnny one. It definitely wasn't because I think they're adorable or anything. Pfft, of course not...)_**

* * *

_He's going to be late_, she thought on her way to the crab shack. _He thinks just because he's bad he can be late? If he shows up even a minute late, I swear... _

As she pushed the doors open, she found him already seated. She checked her watch. He was ten minutes early.

His gaze fell on her. He leaned back in his chair.

"Hello. Welcome. Table for one?" an incredibly bored teen greeted.

"No, actually. I'm meeting with someone over there," Pinky replied, gesturing toward Johnny. The teen looked back at Johnny and sighed.

"Alright. Whatever."

She strutted her way back to the booth, taking a seat.

"So... you showed up?" Pinky mumbled.

"Of course I did. You think I'd just cancel like that?"

"Well, no. I just figured someone of your class wouldn't bother to arrive," she responded, almost literally turning her nose up.

His eyes dulled. That was never a good sign.

"Someone of my class? I'm surprised someone like you would bother putting themselves up on a pedestal if you're just gonna fall off it."

"Excuse you? The Gauthier empire can never fall! We own much of the Western part of this country!" she shot back.

Johnny sighed, crossing his arms. "Look, let's just do the work and we can part ways, alright?"

"Fine!"

But was it really fine? Was it alright? No. Her palms were sweating under the table. Her face was warm. Her eyes flicked up to his face every few seconds to see if he was looking at her. She was in over her head with him.

They each read the section. Pinky nibbled on some fries, but Johnny just sipped some water and took a few notes in the margin of his book. It was almost completely silent between the two of them.

After the reading, they began working on the questions. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Johnny's eyes set on her face. She bit down on her lower lip. This was it. He was giving her attention.

A few more questions into the packet, Pinky became ultimately confused. She looked in the book and searched her mind, but she could not for the life of her find the answer.

"Johnny..."

He looked up, making a noise of surprise.

"Do you know the answer for number 8? This book doesn't have any answers for it," she grumbled, fixing her posture.

"Uh, yeah. It's on page 182. Look at the second paragraph."

She couldn't find it, but she couldn't admit defeat.

"Right. See, I thought that was it, but I wasn't completely sure," she lied, really looking for the answer.

"Okay, well," Johnny leaned back and smirked, "if you know it, why ain't you writing it?"

"You can't just slap down answers left and right! You answer it properly, and that is what I intend to do."

"Alright, well what's your, uh, thought process?"

"You... find the answer and think of a purposeful way to write it," she replied, internally begging him not to ask what the answer was.

"No, I mean what you got so far for this 'perfect answer', huh?"

"It's... um..."

Johnny chuckled and it knocked the breath out of Pinky. How could someone's laugh be so endearing?

"Listen, princess, just copy down what I have. You can edit it or whatever later. I gotta be somewhere in twenty minutes," he announced, spinning his paper toward her.

She copied it down, shoving his paper away as soon as she was done.

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary."

"Whatever you say."

A few questions later, Johnny began packing up. Pinky packed up as well. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Daddy's throwing a party tonight. I have to look even more beautiful than I do now," she explained. The party wasn't until much later, but she at least wanted to walk out with him.

He shrugged. "Alright, wherever you gotta go, you go, I guess."

Normally, Pinky would be disgusted by such awful grammar and phrasing, but when Johnny did it, well... It was tolerable.

They left together, and Johnny shut the door.

"Hey, I appreciate you helping me," Johnny stated when they were outside.

"I didn't help you," Pinky blurted. She made a mental note to control her tongue around Johnny.

He smirked and grabbed her hand. He rose it to his lips and pressed them firmly.

"Nah," he replied, letting go of her hand carefully. "See you tomorrow."

With that, he walked away, leaving Pinky blushing like mad and frozen in place.


End file.
